


Soft as snow, but warm inside

by Minne_My



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Heterosexual Sex, Orgy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: AU. It's an adult party with a happy ending
Relationships: Elle Gardner/Jacob Masters, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how orgies work so, sorry

Enter new girl, stage left. She wore a pale pink coat and a frown, trying to decide on what role she was going to play tonight. Was it to be the enthusiastic novice? Or peeking from the corner? She sighed with irritation at her inability to make up her mind. She played it safe and stuck to the sidelines. She wanted to watch the people around her and see if there was anyone that took her fancy. They seemed liberal, the 45+ crowd. She was thankful that there were no young people there to show her up, happy that they were banned at this party. She felt a bit depressed knowing that that stage of her life had passed her by and she had barely been interested in all the sexual shenanigans that was expected to come with it. Too busy working and raising babies, too busy fighting with her husband. Married too young, procreated too young, how ridiculous it all seemed.

Everyone here seemed to know each other. She tried not to let the gloom overtake her at being the odd one out everywhere she went and chose a spot, wrapping her dressing gown around her protectively. She felt silly, shielding herself from the whole point of the night but she didn't feel comfortable yet. She chose to focus on a handsome couple on the sofa; dark skin gleaming in the light, a sunshine smile from the woman with long hair and a reassuring pair of male hands. They laughed as she swung her legs over his biceps and he gripped her hips as he thrusted in a familiar rhythm. They'd done this before, she could tell. They were very familiar with each other. She wondered how she'd given sex so little thought, she couldn't recall Marcus pressing her to the sofa and fucking her standing up. Had there ever been a time where she'd wound her legs so high around him and enjoyed the ride? Possibly. In the early days. When they were in the throes of romantic idealism and thought it would be fun to marry. What they were doing looked good and she watched them intently.

She didn't realise she was being observed by a couple of pairs of dark eyes from across the room. Michael liked the look of the newcomer and told his date, a cheeky brunette with a penchant for red wine and foreplay, preferably combined. She wasn't his date asuch, it was a term loosely applied to a couple that arrived together. Serena Campbell had had Michael Spence a few times and they still did for each other on occasion.

'Be gentle with her' she chided, watching him gaze intently at the leggy blonde in the armchair. It was a good spot. Serena was reminded of that scene in the film _Amelie_ where the child was watching the golden retriever who was watching the sausages in the window. Elle and Jacob made fascinating sausages to watch. They went over to introduce themselves. Bernie smiled but said very little. They could tell it was her first time at a party.

'Anytime you want to jump in and join in, you'd be welcome' Serena assured her. 'You know the rules?'

Bernie nodded. Responsibility and trust above all. A variety of condoms and dental dams were provided if you hadn't bought your own. Nobody was obliged to do anything at all if they didn't want to. Bernie could just slip her fingers in and masturbate to the performance she'd been watching most intently. She idly wondered what it was like to be fucked halfway off the floor, holding herself up while wrapping her legs around a jackhammer. She might make noises like that too.

The others could see that she'd zoned out of the conversation and left it at that.

'Well, enjoy. And if you want to let me know if you're free, I'll be free' said Serena with a wink. Michael held his tongue and hoped to get to her first. Bernie just smiled.

Serena vowed to keep an eye on her and went off to get another drink. She liked the look of this newcomer. She was pretty. She wondered what Bernie was short for. She wondered what it would be like to kiss her. She wondered where she had got that pink coat.

Unknown to her, Bernie had cast glances in her direction for some time after. She liked the look of this friendly leopard print lady. She transferred her sights on what looked like a good blowjob, dressing gown tossed carelessly aside as Serena licked and stroked her way around an appreciative appendage. She sucked harder and the owner grunted and convulsed, propping himself up above her head while she sat inbetween his legs on the sofa. Bernie could see the appeal of all these pieces of furniture dotted strategically around the room. There was a sturdy oakwood table nearby. It was built to be fucked upon. Bernie envisaged some unknown man pushing her up against it to give her the time of her life. Last time she and Marcus had done it on the table, it had been one of their better days. It was almost enjoyable doing it differently, sitting up and leaning back on her elbows, clutching him inside her as he panted and groaned, making the table heave and shake. It had been a short-lived joke back then. She was sure that was how their son was conceived. She was glad of that. It would have too depressing to think that it was probably one of their boring moments in bed that had created him.

Serena spent a few more minutes chatting with the guy on the sofa while she refreshed with a glug of wine. Had to pace herself at these parties. There was no point in getting sloshed when you should be enjoying the sex and you couldn't consent so easily when drunk. That was another rule of the party, no drunkenness for that particular reason. She turned around and saw the enticing blonde in a compromising position on the sofa with Michael. The bastard got to her first, she smiled regretfully. Maybe she'd get bored of him soon, straddling his lap. He was good but this lady seemed like she'd be picky about whom she bedded. Michael had better watch out. Those legs were killer. They caught Serena's eye for a while longer.

Michael couldn't believe his luck when those dark eyes sought him out and interest flickered on her face. He invited her to join him and after some deliberation, she stood up to do so, shedding the pale pink dressing gown to sit with him. Or sit on him as seemed her preference. She gently rode him for a bit, but she seemed distant and he didn't know how to engage her fully. When she slid off him and he pulled her back, she didn't object. She let him gently guide her head down and opened her wide mouth to engulf him slowly. He lay back and stroked her hair away, enjoying the silky strands through his fingers.

Serena was only slightly jealous. But this place was all about pleasure and those soft sighs she was emitting denoted she was enjoying it so Serena intended to leave her be. That was abandoned a minute later when she became aware of a muffled protest from that corner. She downed her drink and looked towards the source of the problem. What a surprise. Guy Self. That toad. He had pushed his luck before and Serena found him too brash for her liking. He was currently engaged in mating behind Bernie and she didn't seem to want it. She choked under the pressure of the two men, trapped between them, attempts at freeing herself unsuccessful. Taking her mouth off Michael and gasping for breath, she shouted in anguish. He didn't listen. Serena strode over and forcefully pushed Guy off, he stumbled and fell backwards with a shout.

Bernie hadn't been aware that this other man had been hovering behind her but when he insinuated himself in, she panicked. She had been focused on the job at hand and was getting used to it. It had been a while since she'd done this. Her cries of indignation sounded instead like she was aroused which was unfortunate result of having her mouth full but she'd not consented to this. She found herself choking on the scream, struggling to get away but it was difficult without hurting the man in front of her. She wrenched herself free and his hands tightened in her hair in discomfort. She'd bucked to get this other man off of her but it had spurred him further. Stupid. Of course it would. Why wasn't this other man helping her? She shouted at him to stop but he didn't seem to hear. A few seconds later she'd felt him slide off and hit the ground with a thud. The leopard print lady was shouting at him now. Bernie felt weak with relief and slid off the sofa panting hysterically though not with arousal as she should have been. She grabbed the dressing gown and attempted to flee but could barely manage to get up. The nice lady with the long hair came to soothe her and her companion joined Serena in assuring Guy that his testicles would be bitten off the next time he tried it.

'One too man times now, Self' threatened Jacob, muscles rippling under his dressing gown. He was a big man. Guy tried to apologise, to say it was a bit of fun but Serena wasn't having it.

'You know the rules, no consent, no touching' she hissed at him.

'We'll be reporting you, you can't come here no more' snarled Jacob. This man really pissed him off.

'I'm so sorry that this happened sweetie' said Elle as she helped Bernie to her feet. 'This rarely happens, everyone here knows the rules.'

Bernie's lukewarm feelings toward Michael turned to ice. He hadn't helped one bit. Elle and Serena took her off to the side and got her a drink. She refused wine, said it made her sleepy. Downed a shot of whiskey instead.

'Such a bastard' seethed Serena.

'Don't worry, he won't be back here again' Elle reassured. 'Jacob will make sure of it.' Bernie quietly thanked them all for coming to her rescue. She consented to lean into Serena's warm embrace, away from the crowd. She was still shaking with anger. She started to talk. About her failed marriage, about the drifting that had inhabited her soul, the aimlessness of her being for the last couple of years. She'd come here to feel present, the moment, just enjoy herself and spark with some physical interaction but that had backfired. Serena's fingers gently massaged her shoulders and neck, reliving some of her tension. Close up, Bernie's dark eyes were tinged with green, a pleasant surprise. She seemed more approachable once you'd noticed that.

'Just when you think there could be no man that could piss you off more than your ex-husband…' Serena gestured to the door where the toad was being escorted out.

Bernie mumbled a laugh at that, a short series of barks which enchanted Serena. When she'd made some more jokes and heard the full honk unleashed, she was very pleased with herself. She'd drawn this newcomer out of her shell. They'd looked intently at each other for a while. When Bernie launched herself at her, she shouldn't have been surprised but she was. It had been a while since she'd been kissed and if Bernie wanted to kiss her, she wouldn't stop her. The woman in question looked horrified as she drew back and started to apologise.

'No need' said Serena, shutting her up with her lips. They melted against each other and didn't let go for quite some time. Elle nudged Jacob as they started to get dressed, it looked like Serena had a new crush.

'Talk about showing the new girl the ropes' muttered Jacob. Elle laughed and they left together, soon to make the decision that they were fucking far too frequently at these parties to care about anyone else and they should just date already. Serena would catch up with them later.

Bernie didn't know what to think of this evening. She stopped by the corner or the alleyway and tried to articulate herself.

'I can't thank you and your friends enough. It was an eventful evening and I don't think I'll be coming back. It's not my kind of scene.' She shook her head with a little smile and Serena felt an unexpected pang of loss.

'You would have had such fun if it wasn't for him. I'd like it if you did come back but I understand if you won't.'

'I wanted to feel liberated and alive but I…just don't think this is the right place for me' said Bernie, gesturing her frustration. 'Probably isn't the right time either.'

'Oh I don't think so. I think this is the right time for you to do it otherwise you wouldn't have come here. If you'd been able to start a rapport with some people I think you would have had a better experience. But you've found out that it's not the right way for you and that's fine.'

She smiled to show there was no hard feelings.

'But I'd like to see you again.'

Serena blinked in surprise. Bernie's voice was hesitant but her gaze was steady, glowing under the streetlamp.

'Maybe we could meet for coffee sometime?'

Serena looked at her appraisingly. Bernie felt like she was walking on a ledge.

'Maybe sometime this month?'

'Maybe next week?' Countered Bernie.

'Maybe tomorrow.'

Bernie caught her breath. She hadn't imagined Serena would say yes so soon.

'If you don't give me your number in 30 seconds, the date is off.'

Bernie had never given anyone her number before but it was exhilarating giving it to someone she really wanted. Serena's smile could corrupt a saint. And Bernie Wolfe was no saint.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena threw her head back and howled like a wolf. Bernie tried to shush her. Serena cackled. She liked Bernie's full name. Such a mouthful but so apt. She'd made Bernie laugh several times and it was a joy to see her so relaxed. Today she was swathed in a purple scarf and Serena tried to remember which side the scar on her neck was. She noticed it last night, only visible if you got close. Bernie didn't know why her date was squinting at her scarf. She thought maybe she liked it and was going to ask where she got it from.

It hadn't seemed awkward to meet for lunch considering the scene from the night before. Sat down with coffee and a panini, they chatted like old friends learning new things, fingers twitching towards each other until the eventual stroke of skin. Bernie repeatedly ran the tip of her thumb over the inside of Serena's wrist, making it very clear what she was hoping for, perhaps for the next date. Serena leaned her hand in hers. They weren't going to be coy about it, they'd already seen each other naked. Bernie wished she'd been more observant as she couldn't conjure up the image of Serena's body in her mind, just the swish of the dressing gown. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena got the call as she was preparing to go home. An alarm should have rung in her head. Elle didn't call in work hours, she texted.

'Are you finished for the day?'

'Yes, are you proposing a pub crawl?'

'Your friend was here in the ED.'

Serena froze.

'She's been electrocuted at work. She's being treated for shock and minor burns. Do you want to come and see her?'

'I'll be right there.' Forcing herself to drive carefully, she got to the hospital without breaking any speed limits or trashing her car.

Elle had directed her to the ward and she arrived just in time for the last few minutes of visiting hours. A nice young man called Raf led her to bed 4 where Bernie was uncomfortably reposing. Bernie opened her eyes to see her second favourite person at her bedside. Serena took her hand gently and Bernie felt a sense of relief wash over her. The burn on her arm suddenly felt soothed.

'Looks like I'll be taking some time off work' she said. Serena's shy laugh made her heart sing.

Raf kept his eye on them until it was time to escort bed 4's visitor away. Serena promised to come back.

'I'll be discharged soon, I'll text you' Bernie told her.

'I could come and collect you, take you home' offered Serena.

Bernie smiled.

'I'd like that.'

Raf showed her out.

'Nice of you to offer. You must be good friends.'

'Yes.' Serena seemed distracted. She looked back at Bernie. Raf couldn't help wondering. He'd seen how they looked at each other, the way their fingers lightly caressed skin.

'Very good friends?'

'Um.' Serena didn't want to reveal the story, they'd only known each other a week. 'Well, it's early days.'

'I thought so. How did you meet?'

She hesitated.

'Um. Speed dating. For over 45's.' Well, it wasn't entirely untrue. There was a lot of switching around that night.

Raf chuckled at her sudden coyness.

'It's not something our kids would appreciate hearing so...'

'I can imagine. Ms Wolfe should be fine. She's had a shock to the heart, we're keeping her in for observation.'

'She'll let me know if she wants me to come and get her' said Serena with more confidence than she felt. Bernie would probably be picked up by her son. Of course she would be. But if she needed Serena, she would be there.


	4. Chapter 4

'You don't need to fuss, I'm fine.'

'I'm not fussing, I'm just bringing you a cushion. For your back. That's all.'

_That's all_ comprised of Serena making a coffee, tucking her in with a blanket, getting a cushion, adjusting the cushion. Bernie had never felt so looked after. She'd been cleared to go back to work ages ago which suited her fine but it was extremely agreeable to have Serena to look forward to everyday. Bernie had never been good at the digital interacting thing but being with Serena meant a message a day, whether they got to see each other or not. They'd been seeing a lot of each other and Bernie was starting to feel like going to that orgy was one of the best things she'd ever done. She was glad that Serena had no intention of going back now that they were dating.

'None of those men are a patch on you, darling.'

A sure-fire way of earning Bernie's attention, it seemed. She loved Serena's forthright demeanour, it brought out the bold in her and exclamations like these made her feel like she'd finally been approved in life. With the added bonus of being near to breasts like Serena's to run a hand over, she really was a lucky lesbian.

Serena's hands were now gliding her shirt off her shoulders, slipping under the blanket, resting Bernie back and taking control of the night. Bernie clutched the cushion behind her head and shivered down to her nipples at the thought of those seeking fingers and devilish tongue bringing her the sensations that she'd denied herself for so long. She'd never had so much sex in her life than she had in the last month. Damn, she'd gotten loud. This corruption was all down to Serena, she decided, the second time she'd been provoked into climax. The woman in question crept her way up her body to rest into an embrace, leaving a lingering kiss on the scar on her neck, a reminder of Bernie's foolishness in allowing herself to be unseated from a motorbike a few years back. Serena liked the details on skin. She found Bernie fascinating and loved to watch her in the most mundane moments, finding out the real colour of her eyes (not as dark as she'd first thought and flecked with green) and passing no judgement on her outlandish pizza choices. She was making a real hobby out of ruthlessly seducing a woman whose reticence in public belied something more sensual than she would have dared to believe.

Elle and Jacob had laughed their heads off when they'd heard the cover story. They faithfully promised to stick to it when enquired. Thankfully. Bernie and Serena would never live it down otherwise.


End file.
